Problem: Harold, Tanya, and Ulysses paint a very long picket fence.
Harold starts with the first picket and paints every $h$ th picket;
Tanya starts with the second picket and paints every $t$ th picket; and
Ulysses starts with the third picket and paints every $u$ th picket.
Call the positive integer $100h+10t+u$ paintable when the triple $(h,t,u)$ of positive integers results in every picket being painted exactly once. Find the sum of all the paintable integers.

Note that it is impossible for any of $h,t,u$ to be $1$, since then each picket will have been painted one time, and then some will be painted more than once.
$h$ cannot be $2$, or that will result in painting the third picket twice. If $h=3$, then $t$ may not equal anything not divisible by $3$, and the same for $u$. Now for fourth and fifth pickets to be painted, $t$ and $u$ must be $3$ as well. This configuration works, so $333$ is paintable.
If $h$ is $4$, then $t$ must be even. The same for $u$, except that it can't be $2 \mod 4$. Thus $u$ is $0 \mod 4$ and $t$ is $2 \mod 4$. Since this is all $\mod 4$, $t$ must be $2$ and $u$ must be $4$, in order for $5,6$ to be paint-able. Thus $424$ is paintable.
$h$ cannot be greater than $5$, since if that were the case then the answer would be greater than $999$, which would be impossible for the AIME.
Thus the sum of all paintable numbers is $\boxed{757}$.